The Devil wears Gucci
by RedBlueYellowRanger
Summary: A new girl comes to visit SPD and threatens to destroy the, not yet bloomed, relationship of Sky and Z. Can Z stop her before she steals her man? Sky/Z
1. Introductions

**(A/n: Not much to say just don't expect regular updates cus I'm going back to school on Monday but I'll try. Enjoy R&amp;R)**

Syd and Z were in the command center having a conversation in their seats about general stuff. Syd then brought up a recent event.

"So Z, are you looking forward to our guest?" Syd asked with a masive grin on her face.

"Meh, I don't know; I'm not too bothered." the girl in question answered unenthusiastically.

Cruger had told them a few days ago that SPD were expecting a visitor and that the rangers were in charge of making sure they were comfortable.

"I don't know Z,"Syd sounded unsure, "Bridgey told me that he heard Cruger talking to Kat about the visitor and it's a girl." Syd tilted her head down and looked up at Z who gave a confused look.

"Which means she could try to make a move on Sky before you do." Syd said her words slowly and used her hands to emphasise her point.

Z let out a hearty laugh and doubled over. When she came back up Syd had a blank expression on her face. Z wiped away the tear from the the corner of her eye, she realised the girl was unsure as to why Z burst out laughing, especially since it was so loud the cadets in the room looked at them, so she thought she should explain her actions.

"Oh my gosh Syd, you don't actually believe I like Sky. I mean, he's... Sky for shit sake. Why would I like an egoistic, douchey, self-righteous, hot, big headed prick of a guy." Z felt that she had argued her point well,so, she was confused when she saw the smirk on Syd's face.

"What?"

Syd replied while chuckling, "You said hot. You called Sky 'hot' "

Z's eyes widen as she quickly denied the alligation. No matter how many times Z said she never said 'hot' or threatened to burn Peanuts if her friend didn't shut up, Syd kept laughing.

Z, not being able to take it anymore, was about to launch at the blonde girl and strangle her but her attempted murder was interupted when their Commander walked in with a girl next to him. The female rangers stood to attention and saluted.

"At ease,"the commander turned to the girl next to him, "this is Louisa, as you know she will be spending some time at SPD and I expect you to take care of her."

The girls nodded at him.

"Louisa, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Kat, myself or the rangers." Louisa smiled sweetly and nodded to Cruger. "I'll leave you to get acquainted."Cruger then left the command center and the three girls were left alone.

Louisa looked like a natural beauty: pale, flawless complection that glowed, only evidence of makeup was peach lipstick and some blusher. She was covered head to toe in expensive designer clothes and had a big diamond incrusted clip in her flowing, strawberry blonde hair.

There was a slightly awkward silence between them until Syd spoke up.

"I'm Syd, by the way, that's Z. We're the pink and yellow rangers, obviously." Syd looked down at their coloured uniforms. " She sounds dumber than usual when she meets new people." Z said. Syd rolled her eyes and Louisa giggled. "You guys sound nice," she looked around, "aren't there boys on your team."

"Yeah, there somwhere doing,"Z titled her head,"something."

Just as she finished her sentence the red, green and 'hot' rangers walked in. They were laughing but stopped as they noticed their fellow rangers and the new girl staring at them. The boys looked puzzeled.

Syd explained sweetly, "This is Louisa, she's our visitor." The ginger girl waved at the boys but kept her eyes on Sky. Z noted this and felt a small burning in her chest.

The boys greeted the girl and introduced themselves then went to stand with the two other members of their team. Louisa noticed that Bridge had his arm around Syd, she smirked.

"Are you guys dating?"She cocked her eyebrows and waved her finger between them. Bridge and Syd shared an embarassed smile.

"We are dating but we aren't really dating. It's offical we're a couple so we've kind of moved pasted the dating phase but we still go on dates of course-"

Syd placed a hand on his chest after she noticed the dumbfounded face of Louisa. She took it upon herself to end her boyfriend's rant.

"Yes, we are."

Bridge began to blush; Sky and Jack tried to hide their grins. Their attempts failed as Z saw the beams on their faces. She reached behind Sky to get a hold of Jack's arm and pinch him then proceeded to hit the blue ranger on his side for laughing at their rabbling friend. Jack rubbed his arm and glared at his best friend while Sky playfully hit her back and smiled, amused, at the death look the yellow ranger sent him. Her looked softened as she hung her head down to suppress the smile he forced onto her face.

Sky and Z had feelings for each other. They chose to ignore and deny them. Every knew they had a thing for each other; they weren't the best at hiding it. Always standing near each other, challenging each other at video games, having playful arguements with each other involing funny insults, double teaming in team training and on the battlefield. The list goes on. The two reluctant rangers refused to accept the budding relationship between them, even though they were pretty sure they liked each other. Another person noticed that there was a spark and she wanted to extinguish it before it egnited into a fully blown fire, she would do everything in her designer covered power to prevent them getting together. She only knew Sky for a few minutes but she decided she would have him because she wanted him and she always got what she wanted.

"Um, could you show me around. This place is huge and I don't want to get lost looking for the bathroom." Louisa directed the question to Sky with a puppy look. He looked baffled and let out, "Eeerh."

Louisa took it as a yes, "Great!" She grabbed Sky's hand and dragged him out while going on about her designer threads. He looked back, utterly confused. Everyone looked at Z, who wanted to run up to them and yank the girl away from Sky by her hair, to see how she would react to her crush leaving with another woman. Z hid her anger well, "What?" Z asked aggresively. The others replied with scared nothings. The yellow ranger let out and annoyed sigh then gasped as something dawned on her.

"Shit, Sky and I were meant to go on patrol." She shook her head contemplating what to do.

"Sorry Z,"Jack said sadly, "I can't go with you, I have a hell of alot of paperwork to do."

"We can't either." Syd said. "We have D-squad training." Bridge finished his partner's sentence.

Z thought about how cute and annoying it was that Bridge and Syd were in the 'finishing each others sentences stage' and how nice her friends were to put forward the idea of helping her but she didn't want to pull them away from their duties.

"It's okay guys, I'll manage on my own. Cruger said what ever Louisa needs we give her. Plus, nothing much happens when we patrol but thanks for offering." She gave them all a small smile then walked out of the command center.

She thought about Louisa grabbing Sky by the hand and dragging him away, she wished she could do that. The burning feeling came back and she realised what it was. Jealousy.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. My internet was being a prick so this came out ALOT later than it should have. Sorry.**


	2. No Patrol Partner

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't guess before, I don't own Power Rangers or Gucci**

Z panted frantically as she entered the common room. The other rangers and Louisa, who was sitting as close to Sky as possible, looked at Z as she entered and were taken aback when they saw her appearance.

She was sweaty and her hair was plastered to her head. Her face was shaded in red and she had her uniform jacket in her arm. It looked like she was going to pass out; everyone was worried except for Louisa who was smirking. Z stumbled towards the couch and fell on to the ground by Sky's leg.

Syd was sitting on the floor next to Z and scooted over to her friend, she said manically, "Oh my gosh, Z, are you okay? You look like crap." Z managed to raise her hand to make a gesture that indicated she needed water. The others, minus Louisa, looked around still too shocked to respond to her request.

Z shook her hands wildly to say ' Hurry up'. Jack took Bridge's drink of water from his hands and gave it to Z. Bridge gave a baffled expression as Z downed the rest of his drink, not caring about germs. Z's breathing became slower and more controlled.

"Thanks...for...the...compliment." She wheezed then smiled and the others laughed. Even while out of breath she made her friends laugh.

"Z, did this happen to you on patrol?" Sky took away the humour of the situation. Everyone looked towards Z, Louisa was the only one looking forward to her answer.

The yellow ranger simply brushed it off and reported," It's not like I got stabbed or anything. I was just patrolling and some guy stole a kids backpack. The girl said there was a laptop in it so I chased the guy down." Louisa gave an eye roll.

"I swear you're a Power Ranger, shouldn't you be able to chase criminals like him." She cocked her brow.

Z wasn't about to let her win, " Well, if you'd let me finish," Z gave the ginger girl a look," I would have told you that I chased him for fifteen blocks," Louisa still looked unimpressed," and he was a free-runner so I was jumping from buildings and off ledges. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't morph because the handbook says that rangers are only permitted to morph if an attacker is threatening the ranger, citizens or the Earth. None of the above boxes were ticked." Louisa's jaw dropped and Z smirked at her reaction.

"Whoa Z, impressive." Bridge said in awe and clapped for his friend.

Jack joined in, "Yeah, that was awesome."

Z did a little bow, "Thank you."

Sky felt guilty. He had left his partner alone to patrol and she had come back battered and tired; it was his fault. If he went with her he could have helped, taken a different route to cut the thief off, drive his patrol cycle through alleys that her jeep wouldn't fit through so the arrest could be faster. The more he dwelled on it, the more upset with himself he became. He needed to know that Z forgave him.

"Z, I am so sorry, I should've gone with you. It was wrong of me, I hope you can forgive me."

"Holy shit!"Syd proclaimed," The almighty Sky can apologise. It's a miracle." Sky gave her a 'seriously' look as the others chuckled.

"Sky, calm down. It's not like you knew what was gonna happen. Anyway, Louisa needed your help and I was able to handle myself." Z touched Sky's knee and they smiled at each other. Louisa was fuming at their intimate moment, especially since everyone was chatting now but Z's hand was still on Sky's knee, she felt she might kill somebody if she didn't leave.

"I'm going to go and... call a friend." She said through gritted teeth. 'And imagine ways to burn that bitch with my straighteners."

As she left she made sure to step on the hand Z had on the floor. She smiled to herself as her enemy winced in pain and removed her other hand from Sky's knee to nurse the throbbing one.

"Oops, sorry." Louisa said innocently and gave an apologetic look to Z. The brown haired girl saw through the ginger's facade. "Sure, it's okay." Z said. They smiled sweetly at each other.

This was the first battle of their brewing war.


	3. T-Blocking

**(A/n: Sorry its taken so long to upload. School and other rubbish. I think this might be my longest chapter, I'm not sure. Anyway, Enjoy :) )**

Syd and Z just finished a game of lightball. Z suggested that they play, Syd thought it was to unwind after days of constant fighting but Z really suggested it so she could blow off the steam building up inside that couldn't be released by punching the devil woman, Louisa, like she wanted to.

"It was refreshing playing lightball without the boys, we should do it more often." Syd said in a dreamy voice as she skipped along, doing little twirls. Z laughed at the girl, "I definitely agree."

A thought came to the yellow ranger and she checked the time on her morpher. Her eyes widen momentarily. She had to find him, if she didn't they'd be late.

Z turned to face her blonde friend, "Do you know where Sky would be right now?"

Syd looked confused, "Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Well, yes. You'd have to have a reason to do something, you might not realise there's a reason for what you're doing but there is a reason. Or you might just decide you don't want to tell anyone your reason cus it might be private or you're-"

Z cleared her throat and Syd stopped her rant. "That's what happens when you spend to much time with Bridge." Z said matter-of-factually.

"I can't help it," Syd gave Z puppy eyes , "He's just so CUTE."

Z made a grossed out face and nudged Syd in the arm. The girl in pink giggled but then put on a serious face. "But seriously, why do you need him?"

Z sighed, "I need to...talk to him." Syd noticed Z's pause and had a massive grin on her face.

"Oh I get it, you need to 'talk' to him." She made quotation marks with her fingers and winked. Z was horrified at how deep in the gutter Syd's mind was.

"Eww. I swear, sometimes I wonder if you're as refined as you make out because you have some really perverted moments." Z scrunched up her face and Syd burst out laughing.

She shrugged, "Whatever, anyway as for your desperateness to see the blue ranger, ask Bridge." Z ran off and shouted thank you down the hall.

Syd smiled slyly and said to herself, "No matter how much she denies it. She got come serious sexual frustration stored up." The pink ranger strolled off in the opposite direction.

Z had been running around SPD looking for Bridge, or Sky; who ever she found first, they had ten more minutes. It was essential she got to him on time.

As she walked into the base's cafeteria, she saw Jack and Bridge trying to throw grapes into each other's mouths. Z rolled her eyes then walked over to the boys.

As Bridge tried to catch the grape Jack had tossed at his open mouth, an unexpected Z appeared and grabbed it. She then ate it and sat down next to the green ranger.

"Do you have to steal everything I try to consume?" Bridge asked exasperated. Z shrugged her shoulders.

Jack smiled, "So, what brings you to this neck of the SPD woods?"

"I was wondering if either of you would happen to know the whereabouts of the guy we call Sky Tate?"

Z looked at the boys who shared a looked, then showed the look to Z. She groaned, "What?" She was getting annoyed. She just wanted answers so that she could go find him.

Bridge explained, "We thought that maybe the reason you're looking for Sky is-" Bridge tried to be careful about the words that he used but Jack took no regard for his delicate treading and blurted out, "Because you like him, like really really like him." Jack said in a sing-songy voice. Z got irritated and kicked the red ranger in the shin.

Jack cursed under his breath as Bridge laughed out loud and Z grinned; satisfied. She turned, "So, are you gonna tell me," She looked at her morpher: five minutes, "I'm in a rush."

"He's in our room." Bridge managed to say through his fit of giggles. Z said thanks and ran off.

Jack eyed his friend, who was still laughing, and kicked him in the shin with the same force Z had inflicted on him. It was Bridge's turn to feel the burn and Jack's to laugh his head off.

Z grabbed her laptop from her shared room and sprinted towards the boy's dorm. Two minutes, there was time. She slowed down as she arrived at Sky and Bridge's door. Before her fist connected with the door, it opened.

"Hurry up, get in or we'll miss it." Z slid past the taller boy, sat on his bed and opened up the laptop. He closed the door then sat next to her. There was a blanket on his bed so he draped it over them and Z put the laptop between them.

This all started about a month ago: Z was in her room using her laptop when she came across a web series. She started watching it and fell in love with the hilarious antics of the characters. Sky knocked on the door and Z allowed him in. He told her that the others wanted to go out, he declined but thought she might want to go. She said she'd rather keep watching what was on her laptop; Sky wanted to know what it was. He walked over to her bed and sat down, leaning over to see the computer screen. Z adjusted the laptop so that he could see it properly. It seemed that this show was the only thing that could get a smile out of the uptight ranger; besides Z. They watched the show every Friday, when it was uploaded, at the same time but subconsciously agreed not to tell anyone about it.

As the show continued to play on the screen, Z decided to mention something she had noticed. "Hey, I just realised your shadow isn't following you." She looked at him and he looked back.

"Yeah, Louisa is clingy." Sky said then stared back at the screen. Z stared at the side of his head, she scoffed, "Understatement of the year."

Sky was concerned. He paused the video and turned to Z.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Z was cautious about what she said; she didn't want him to know she liked him.

"Wow, you are really oblivious. The girl follows you around. Makes sure she sits next to you. In fact, she doesn't sit next to you, she makes sure she's basically sitting on your lap. Tries to show off everything around you; her clothes, her hair,her..." Z trailed off as she thought of how to approach this, she motioned towards her chest area.

"To be honest, there isn't really anything for her to show." Sky replied through a widening grin. Louisa had been blessed with a lot of things but a large, even average sized chest, wasn't one of them. Maybe all the stuff she had was to compensate; the way guys with expensive cars, apparently, did.

Z gave her friend a sly smile. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"That's what happens when I spend too much time with you." Sky joked, "But I like it."

Z looked at him then copied the smile that graced his face. Both started to move closer together. Their hearts started to beat fast and it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Sky, I'm coming in!"

The two broke apart abruptly as the devil bitch bounded into the room.

"I've been knocking on the door for,like, a minute." She had taken no regard for Z's presence so far but at that moment, sent her a very, very quick death glare. Z caught the look and gave the girl an innocent smile and a small wave.

"Sorry. Anyway, do you need something?" Sky asked.

Louisa was trying to water down the fire inside of her. She looked between Z and Sky, contemplating all the reasons she could be there with him. She snapped out of her haze after hearing the question.

"Um, yeah. I asked the others if they wanted to go get ice cream, would you like to come?" Louisa swallowed hard and croaked, "You too. Z."

Z was about to answer when Sky interrupted.

"She can't." The girls looked at him. "She's lactose intolerant. If she eats ice cream she's gonna blow chunks everywhere."

Louisa's face shifted to show her disgust. Z completely over looked it.

"You remembered." Z was honestly dumbfounded, she had no idea Sky still remembered that fact about her. "Yeah, you told me that time I tried to make you drink a milkshake when we were patrolling on the pier."

Z thought back to how much she loved that day. Her throwback was ruined by an annoying voice.

"Oh well guess you can't come but Sky can." Louisa made a grab for Sky's hand but he moved it away. "Do you wanna come? I'll buy you a bottle of Gina's Fruit Punch. I know it's your favourite."

Z appreciated the gesture, and that Sky remembered two things about her, but she knew someone would end up in a coffin if she went. She would want it to be Louisa but she didn't want to risk it. "No, I'll stay here. I'm not sure I'm up to going out but have fun and don't forget my fruit punch."

Sky smiled at her, he liked that she kept her sense of humour. However, Louisa didn't like it.

She rushed a goodbye to Z then practically dragged Sky out of the room and began her usual 'showing off of everything'; Sky paid attention to Louisa's action and noticed the things Z had described. He only thought of it as mindless flirting that couldn't go anywhere because she would be leaving soon but he didn't know how dedicated she was to make him hers and how that made Z feel.

Z stayed in Sky's room, wrapped in his blanket, thinking of what had happened.

'I almost kissed him. Almost, almost kissed him. Then she came. That hoe. That stupid, stupid, stupid ass hoe. Aaargh. It might not be her fault, that almost kiss might have only been one of those 'in the moment' things but I do think he likes me. Does he actually like me? OH MY GOSH, WHY IS THIS SO CONFUSING?!'

She shoved one of his pillows in her face and roared in frustration.

Why was love so hard?

**Ho. Ly. Crap. I cannot believe how fricking long it took me get this up. It is actually ridiculous. People, I am honestly so sorry. Can't wait till half term but it's in February. Aaargh, it hate myself right now. I've been rehearsing for my drama assessment and revising for my Enterprise mock GCSE. Again, I'm SOOOOO sorry. : (**

**The message at the top was written about a week ago *does the hot nigga* that is how long I haven't been able to finish this. So sorry.**


	4. Knockout

**(A/n: Okay. I know I've been gone for months and I'm sorry but there's been a lot going on for me. Educational issues, family issues, personal stuff and the return of someone I used to know. I haven't felt my best self so have been unable to write anything. Thanks to those who checked up on me especially Fictionlover11. Anyway, this is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy because it has been long overdue.)**

**A/n: Guess who gets knocked out**

The rangers weren't too busy but they were extremely bored. After hours of arguing over what to do Cruger finally told them to do some combat training. Sky and Z started to have one of their playful banter sessions when, of course, Louisa interrupted. She got right between Sky and Z and dragged him into her own conversation. Before Z could take any physical action towards Louisa, Jack put his arm around her and they walked together to the training rooms.

"She's kind of a bitch, isn't she?" Jack whispered to Z.

"Ha, because I didn't realise that, like, twenty years."

Jack rolled his eyes and punched her in the arm.

When they reached the gym they entered one of the combat rooms and Bridge brought out some straws; why he had them, no one knew. They drew the straws to decide the order of fights: Jack and Bridge, Sky and Z, Syd and Jack, Bridge and Sky, Syd and Z, Jack and Sky, Syd and Bridge, Jack and Z, Syd and Sky then Bridge and Z. Louisa made herself comfortable on a bench by the mats leaving the others to sit on the floor. Was Z the only one who felt like knocking her entitled arse off the bench, because everyone else seemed okay with the situation?

The fights began and before they knew it Sky and Z were both on the mat about to spar. They started to circle each other, waiting for the other to attack.

"Wanna make this interesting?"

Sky cocked his eyebrow, "How?"

"Ten dollars say I beat you up in less than ten minutes" A playful grin graced Z's face and it made Sky's heart flutter. In an attempt to ignore his feelings, Sky glanced at the clock on the wall behind him.

"Okay. But twenty dollars says I'll floor you in ten minutes. Is that interesting enough for you?"

Before Z could reply Syd chimed in, "You know what would be really interesting? If you two stopped walking in circles like you're playing ring-a-ring-o'-roses and actually fought."

"Yeah," Bridge put his hand on his head, "You're kind of making me dizzy."

Strangely, Louisa and Z rolled their eyes simultaneously. Z instantly felt disgusted at the fact that she could go through the same thought process as the she-demon. Before she started to gag, she decided to push Sky and tell him to start fighting.

Three minutes passed and neither had broken a sweat. Their determination to win the bet pushed them on and neither were giving in. Unlike Sky, Z's main power was coming from pent up anger. She'd noticed it a lot these past few days, especially when 'you know who' was near her or Sky. Her temples would throb and her heart would speed up and she could literally feel the blood in her veins boil.

She lunged at Sky who grabbed her then span her around. Z stumbled and was so close to landing on her back but managed to avoid it by back flipping. When she looked up Sky had a look of disappointment on his face, he was really hoping she would have fallen so he could get his twenty dollars. Z strode back to him with a smug smile.

"Don't get cocky Delgado." With that he grabbed her arm, pulled her back towards him and pinned her arm against her back. Now Sky had a smug smile. Bridge and Jack hollered 'Oooooh!' and Syd burst out laughing. Z and Sky looked at each other and tutted; their friends were such idiots. Suddenly they noticed their close proximity and sheepishly smiled. Sky didn't want to let go and Z didn't resist his hold. They were completely oblivious to the others complaining about how they wanted to leave and get dinner and how they should hurry up and finish their fight, because they were having a wonderful, wonderful moment and nothing could ruin it.

Except for a glance to the side.

Z momentarily looked away from Sky and she instantly regretted it because it lead to him looking in the direction she was looking in. Which lead to Louisa winking and flashing a suggestive smile at the blue ranger. Which lead to Sky flashing a quick friendly smile. Which lead to Louisa mouthing 'mine'. Which lead to Z's temples throbbing, her heart racing and her blood boiling.

And then she lost it.

She ripped herself away Sky, turned around and rapidly threw punches at the subject of her affection instead of the subject of her anger. On instinct Sky blocked her attack however he was completely baffled as to why Z seemed to show so much rage.

With every punch Z thought: '_Stupid, stupid, stupid, whore' _and it made her feel better.

That was until she took it too far and kicked him square in the face.

**Again, extremely sorry for not posting but I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Apologies

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Even Louisa couldn't muster up a snigger because everyone was shocked at what just happened.

Sky fell to his knees holding his face. "Fuck me."

He only uttered it but somehow it lightened the mood in the room. Bridge yelled 'K.O!' and raised one of Z's arms in the air. Jack laughed and Syd whacked Bridge on his side. When Bridge let go of her to rub his side Z let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

She just kicked Sky. In the face. Like, really hard. In the face.

She had been mortified, scared, worried, just a mix of emotions as the weight of what she'd done fell on her. How she had felt about Louisa made her take it out on Sky unjustly and all she wanted to do was apologise and make sure he was okay.

While Louisa glared from afar and the others talked amongst themselves, Z cautiously stepped towards Sky, who was still cupping his face, and knelt in front of him. She took his hands and slowly removed them from his face. There was a small gash on the top of his nose and his right eye was beginning to bruise. She held his face and gently turned it to fully examine it; there were no other injuries. Still holding his face, they stared at each other for a little bit then just chuckled at each other. It was unbelievable how quickly her sorry feelings could evaporate at the sight of him looking happy.

But of course, all good things must come to an end and their ending was Louisa.

"OHMIGOSH ARE YOU OKAY!"

She yanked Z's hands off of Sky's face and just started poking him all over, completely ignoring the protests he kept making and his wriggling around.

"Louisa calm down," Jack said, "He's okay. It's just a scratch and a bruising eye."

She turned and innocently stared at him, "That's what it looks like but _she_ might have given him a concussion."

The way Louisa said 'she' was bitter and cold despite the innocence she displayed when she said it.

Z gave up. Louisa had put her down and she didn't have the energy to get back up, literally. All the adrenaline that was coursing through her body had left her and she was left fatigued. She got up and stood next to Syd, watching as Louisa tried to drag Sky up and then forced him towards the infirmary.

Once they had left Z rested her head on Syd's shoulder and groaned.

Syd sucked in a sharp breath, "That 'she' was sooo cold. Damn." She said this while rubbing Z's back.

"She is really getting in the way of Zky." Bridge chimed in.

Z lifted her head, "Zky?"

"Yeah," Jack said, "It's what we've been calling you and Sky. You know, Z and Sky equals Zky."

She let out an exasperated breath and her head flopped back onto Syd's shoulder.

She made her way to the infirmary. The remaining rangers finished up their training early seeing as they were missing one of their teammates. Throughout the rest of training she was thinking about what she would be able to say to Sky seeing as Louisa would be there; that's if she would let her get a word in edgeways.

When she entered the infirmary she was met by Dr Felix who directed her to where Sky was. He wasn't lying in a bed, just sitting in a chair holding an ice pack under his eye with two stiches on his cut and, guess what, no Louisa. But Kat was there.

"Hey you." Sky smiled as Z approached and sat on the edge of the bed his chair was next to.

"My name's Z, get it right." She playfully nudged his arm and they both smiled.

Kat cleared her throat and Z looked from Sky to Kat.

"Ugh, am I in trouble?"

"Well, Louisa did rush in here demanding Sky receive medical attention immediately and then went on to complain about how you 'assaulted' him and how she wanted to talk to Cruger," Z rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I told her he was in a meeting and any complaints could be passed to me and I don't see this as an issue, neither does Sky, injury is normal for you all so no. You are not in trouble."

"Is she coming back?" Z asked.

Kat silently laughed at the looks of fear on both rangers' faces.

"No. I believe she went to call friends." The others released a breath.

"Well, I will be leaving you two, I have some computer diagnostics to run." Kat left and Sky and Z were left alone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise."

"But I am."

"I don't wanna hear it."

"Too bad, I'm sorry."

Pause.

"Okay I accept your apology."

"Thank you."

Pause again.

"Louisa likes to push your buttons."

"Huh." Z hadn't been paying attention.

"You and Louisa don't get along."

She stared at him, "No shit."

Sky held his hands up in defence, "Hey, I only just noticed," He put his hands down, "But I think I know why."

Now Z was intrigued, "I'm listening." She crossed her legs and her arms.

A smirk appeared on his face, "She likes me and you don't like that."

Ignoring the increased speed of her heart rate, she kept her features cool and leaned back on the bed. She then flipped her hair and said, "Why don't I like that?"

The way Z leant on the bed and flipped her hair then asked that question made Sky worry about what he would do next especially in a place with random people walking around. He made sure his voice was even, "You might like me." He said this cautiously not knowing how she would react.

Her heart leapt in her chest and she struggled to stop herself blushing. "Maybe I don't like her liking you because she's a total demon who just sees you as a good looking guy; eye candy, and not the nice, funny one you are under all the layers of your ego."

He smiled smugly, "You think I'm eye candy."

Z chuckled, "There's that ego. I said that's how Louisa sees you, never said anything about me."

He cocked his brow, "Uh huh."

Z sat up again, "Don't act like you wouldn't act the same way if Louisa was a guy who was hitting on me."

Sky looked at the floor and Z smiled like she was a champion. He looked at her again.

"If he was a douche then yeah, I wouldn't like it but it's not like you'd attract a douche because only trashy girls who don't appreciate themselves attract douches."

Z stared at him.

"What?"

"Schuyler Tate did you just compliment me?"

"I guess so. Why are you smirking?"

"Because I think you like me."

'_Uh oh' _Sky thought, "I know how to compliment people."

"Yeah but not girls. The most flattering thing you've said to Syd is 'Your hair looks nice today'."

"Maybe I'm learning to be nicer."

Z found this hilarious. They were both denying that they liked each other. No matter how obvious it was it didn't seem like either were going to make a move.

Z finally decided to get up and she stood in front of him, "I guess we'll both believe what we want to believe. Hope you heal up soon, eye candy." Z smiled.

Sky smiled back, "Keep appreciating yourself, trashy girls aren't fun."

With that she winked and walked away.


	6. Parties, Confrontations and Kissing

**(A/N: This will be the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and that you are pleases with the ending :) )**

**A/N: My friend forced to write her into this chapter, she is literally sitting next to me and watching while I write this. See if you can find her name?**

_Two days later…_

Louisa had continued to be a pain in Z's arse and Sky has continued to reject her advances and both have been keeping an eye on each other. After their talk in the infirmary they were both aware that they had underlining feelings for each other but these were feelings that neither wanted to dwell on or talk to the other about. Simply because these supposedly fearless characters were scared.

The departure of Louisa from the SPD base was fast approaching, much to everyone's relief, so as a parting gift Louisa decided to invite the rangers, including Z, to a party her friend was throwing for no reason. The event was being held at a nearby bar and the rangers were off duty so Cruger gave them permission to go.

The girls were in their room getting ready even though it was more of Syd trying on multiple outfits while, an already dressed, Z sat on her bed. The yellow ranger was thinking about Sky. Not daydreaming about him but just thinking about him as a person and what kind of boyfriend he would be from what she knew about him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a flying pink hoodie smacking her in the face.

"Z! I've been calling your name for ages, what is wrong with you."

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Stop thinking about Sky and how he likes you and tell me if you like what I'm wearing."

Z's mouth gaped, "Who told you?"

Syd went back to looking through her wardrobe, "Bridge told me."

Z sighed and laid on her bed. So now Bridge and Syd knew which meant Jack would know but had Louisa realised that Sky's affection was never going to be aimed at her?

Once again, Syd interrupted Z's thoughts, "I'm ready," She quickly scanned Z's outfit, "But you're obviously not."

"Okay what the hell is wrong with my outfit?" She was wearing a plain short sleeved yellow top with a black cotton scarf, black jeans and black calf high combat boots; enough to look like she made an effort but not enough to make it seemed like she cared because she didn't.

Syd pulled the brown haired girl up and tugged on her clothes, "Come on," It almost sounded like Syd was pleading, "You need to look impressive."

"I do not have to get all dressed up just for a boy, if I wanna dress up I'll dress up for me."

Syd huffed, "I didn't say you had to dress up for Sky, though that would be helpful. What I meant is that you need to upstage Louisa and show her you have just as much to flaunt as she does. That bitch needs to be put in her place."

Z contemplated this. If she looked better than Louisa then she'd get annoyed and that would make Z very happy. However, if she did look better she'd look like she was trying too hard and what was to say that she wouldn't try to sabotage her. What if she ripped something by 'accident' or poured a drink on her 'by mistake'. It was safer to just wear what she was wearing and not have her clothes jeopardised.

"It would be great to wipe the smugness off her face," Syd looked hopeful, "But I'm not risking her messing with me." Syd let out a beastly groan and began to pout.

Z walked through their bedroom door and called back, "It's not happening."

"Wanna bet." Syd whispered to herself as she followed her roommate out of the room. She was going to get Z into something more flattering either by choice or by force.

The girls met the boys in the common room. No one was too dressed up to Z's relief because now Syd couldn't give her grief. The female rangers sat on the couch and watched as the boys played a videogame, their presence hadn't really been acknowledged.

When all their avatars were killed by a kraken the boys yelled at the TV and at the same time Louisa walked in then stared at the screen.

"Okay, since you're done with this game we can make our way to the party." Syd got up and went to the vending machine. Louisa went on to explain what was going to happen, "My friend Samantha is hosting the party…"

Everyone was now standing and listening to Louisa. Syd still stood by the vending machine waiting for a can of soda. When it finally came she turned to make sure no one was watching her and vigorously shook the can; like she said, she would get Z into something more flattering either by choice or by force. She walked over to the group and positioned herself right next to Z. _'Here goes nothing' _Syd pointed her can towards Z and opened it before she could take any notice. The content exploded and everyone leaped back, Z shrieked as the cold liquid covered her shirt and jeans and splattered her in the face. The others, especially Louisa, burst out laughing; even Sky who tried to cover it up.

"Oh no, I seem to have spilt my drink on you. You're gonna have to change." Syd managed to say through her tears of laughter. Z realised what just happened wasn't a mistake, she stood there glaring at her friend but made no objections when she started to push her towards the door. She was too shocked to do anything about it, if anyone was going to tamper with her she thought it would be Louisa.

Just before they left, Louisa stopped laughing, "No, we don't have time. She's going to have to hope she dries off."

"We'll be quick. Meet you in the garage." And they were out of the door.

Sky was already sat in the back on the SPD jeep when Jack, Bridge and Louisa came. The green ranger called shotgun and the red ranger sat behind him. There was another row of seats behind which was were Sky sat. Louisa was about get onto the jeep and, obviously, sit next to Sky which he did not want. Before Louisa got in they all heard, "I'm driving." Syd was coming towards them followed by a newly clothed Z and she looked… amazing. She was wearing a black skater dress with an open yellow flannel shirt on top and navy Doc Martens and Sky thought it made her look wonderful.

As Syd jumped into the driver's seat, Z asked if she could sit next to Sky who of course said yes. Louisa glared at Z as she climbed into the seat next to Sky and buckled up. She was left sitting next to Jack and sulking. A few seconds later and they were off.

Syd yelled, "We're here." Everyone got out of the car and made their way into the bar. There was a band and tables everywhere but all were occupied so the group just sat at the bar.

"See, we're late," Louisa complained, "Now we can't get a table." She glared at Z.

"Don't blame me, I'm not the one who got soda on my clothes." Now Z was glaring at Syd who smiled deviously.

Louisa glared at both girls and before things got too serious Syd chimed, "Let's order some drinks, I'm parched."

"Probably 'cause half your drink got on me."

Syd waved for a bartender's attention, "Will you get over that!"

The party was raging on and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Jack went off to chat up a girl with brown reddish hair, from the tattoo on her collarbone she was called Dawn, while Bridge and Syd danced around on the dancefloor; other couples tried to copy their moves. The other two rangers initiated a game to see who could finish a root beer first. Louisa was slagging off Z to her friends.

Sky and Z stared each other down as they chugged their drinks. The speed of their gulping increased until finally,

"I WON!"

Sky slammed the glass on the bar top and cheered in victory. Z waved dismissively and finished her one off then placed it on the bar top next to Sky's glass.

"I still beat you at sparring." She said with a smug grin.

"Because you broke my nose." Sky emphasised this by pointing to the white plaster on his nose.

"Oh boo fricking hoo," Z pulled a mock cry face, "Stop exaggerating and accept that I beat you up."

Suddenly, something clicked in Z's brain and she remembered something, "AND it was in less than ten minutes which means you owe me thirty dollars."

"What! I do not owe you thirty dollars, at the most I owe you ten." Sky protested.

"No, no. You said 'twenty dollars says I floor you' which didn't happen. My initial bet was ten dollars which means you have to pay my initial price and your bet."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

Sky was about to reply again but Z leaned over and put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shut up. How about you just buy the next round of drinks," She slowly began to remove her finger from his lips, "Okay?"

He contemplated the deal, "Okay."

"And you should give me ten dollars." Z rushed.

"Okay, now you're pushing it. You can't just tell me to-

"Did you say something about buying the next round of drinks?"

Louisa butted in and pried Z away from Sky so that she could sit in the seat between them.

"Ohmigosh, yes, drinks. I am so thirsty." Syd bounded towards the other three with Bridge hand in hand.

"Maybe because you just reinvented the Macarena." Bridge said happily then kissed her on the cheek. Syd giggled and went to sit next to Z while Bridge sat next to Sky.

Z was gagging at mushiness and Syd was hitting her in the arm when Jack strode over.

"I think I deserve a drink, you know since I got that girl's number." Jack said triumphantly, he plopped onto the seat next to Bridge and they high fived each other.

Sky sighed, "Okay. Everyone seems to know that I'm getting the next round so order away." He waved the bartender over and he started to take their orders.

As Z was about to order Louisa had an idea.

"Z", she grabbed her by the arms, "you have to try this drink!" She swiftly turned around and grabbed the drinks menu from behind them. She pointed to a drink with a long, crazy name and began enthusiastically, "Whenever I come her I order this like five times." Z cocked an eyebrow, "That might be a bit of an over exaggeration but it is AMAZING. Please, please try it."

"Why not ask Syd, she's into all that kind of stuff." Z wanted to dismiss the bitch quickly and order the drink SHE wanted.

"She's already ordered", Louisa said matter-of-factually, "Just order the drink."

Finally, against her will, Z ordered the drink so that Louisa would get off her back. After a moment, the bartender presented the colourful drink on top of a napkin. Z picked up the glass and eyed the content. It looked appealing and innocent. She lifted the straw to her lips, as she did something inside her was telling her not to trust the drink or the person who had recommended it. Before she could change her mind, the straw made contact with her mouth and she began to suck on the sweet juice. The yellow ranger sat sceptically for some time to determine if what she had just drank was okay and her verdict was…good.

"Hmm. This is actually kind of nice." She chimed and began to drink again.

As she did she noticed a devilish smile on Louisa's face, like she was planning something.

Then it hit her.

She felt her body rejecting the fluid. She felt it gurgling in her stomach. She felt in climb back up her throat. She felt in sitting in her mouth. She felt herself push it all down, back to where it came from then she looked up at the devil in disguise.

Calmly she began, "Louisa?"

"Yes." She answered sweetly.

"What was in that drink?"

"Why does it matter you seemed to enjoy it." 

"Just tell me."

Louisa smiled easily, "Well there was pomegranate, strawberries, papaya, plain youghurt, kiwi, banana-"

"Shit", Jack called, "Did you say 'yoghurt.'"

"Yeah, and."

Z couldn't ignore it anymore. She had to let it out and she was sure she wasn't going to do it in the middle of a crowded bar. She stood up so fast her stool fell and ran in to the toilets with a firm hand placed over her mouth.

As she ran to the toilet she could hear Syd almost yelling at Louisa telling her, "She's lactose intolerant!"

Then Louisa replying with, "Then what's wrong with her drink?"

"Yoghurt is dairy. There is lactose in yoghurt."

Z could hear the rage in Syd's voice. She was probably tempted to punch her with her fist of iron. It seemed to her that the boys were trying to calm her down but the noises from the bar became muffled as the bathroom door swung shut and were completely drowned out by Z vomiting into the toilet bowl of the nearest cubicle.

Syd's temper began to simmer down as the boys soothed her but she still couldn't believe Louisa could do something so cruel, so hateful. So evil. Before she attempted anything she'd regret, she said:

"I'll go check on Z," glaring, "She looked really sick."

As Syd went to move Louisa held out her arm, "No, let me do it. I'm the one who accidently poisoned her, it'll give me a chance to apologise."

Before any objection could be made she sashayed to the bathroom.

"I won't apologise if I 'accidently' break your stupid face." Syd muttered under her breath as she went to sit down again.

Z had just flushed the toilet and left the cubicle when the door swung open. She thought it was a random person so continued to wash her hands.

_I hope I didn't leave any carnage, damn, what if it stinks?_

The stranger, instead of entering a cubicle, stood in front of the mirror that was next to Z.

_Oh silly me, how could I think one of Louisa's perfect friends could actually take a dump._

After her thought, Z noticed out of the corner of her eye a familiar sea of thick ginger hair. She noticed a familiar Jimmy Choo purse and the MAC lipstick coming out of it. When Z actually turned around she noticed the Devil wearing Gucci*.

And a smile.

"Hey Z," Louisa began sweetly, "I just came to check on you. I didn't know you were-

Arms crossed and angrily, "Yes you did."

"Well I didn't remember and I hope you're okay. It's a really good thing you got to the bathroom before you spewed everywhere, especially in front of-"

She was interrupted by Z again but this time because she slammed her against the wall. Louisa whined and looked like she was going to cry.

"Shut up! I know what your doing and it's not gonna work because you know what," Z shook her, "Sky. Doesn't. Like you. Not romantically, not even as a friend because you're a mega bitch and we all see it. So you should just go back to your, apparent, drooling fanboys and leave Sky alone! I don't get why people like you feel the need fuck other peoples shit up."

Z let go but still stood between her and the door. Louisa's expression mutated from scared and innocent to smug and dismissive.

"Oh honey, that little monologue was adorable. Of course I can get with my VERY REAL fanboys but, like you said, those are boys; I want a man. Sky is man."

Z was very tempted to run back into her cubicle and throw up all over again but she willed herself to ignore the rising bile and to concentrate of holding a strong glare. Louisa began to circle Z.

"You see, I'm a very determined person and when I want something… well I fucking get it. Whether it's through money," She flashed her jewellery, "or work and if I have to I will work very hard. Funny I should say that because, when I get Sky I'm gonna work HIM very hard." Z let out a low growl. "You can't beat me bitch. I can give him everything and you can give him nothing. You know, cus you're a street rat."

Before Z could come up with a response Louisa placed herself in front of the yellow ranger.

And slapped her.

The connection was loud, the hit was powerful but it was nothing Z couldn't handle. The mega bitch leaned in to her ear and whispered, "Oh and the reason people like me enjoy fucking other peoples shit up is because we like to see the people beneath us squirm."

The bathroom door swung open and Louisa began to walk away. Z turned to watch her exit as a new girl entered the bathroom and took her place in front of a mirror.

She waited for the girl to leave before she kicked the wall with pure, hot, blazing rage. This was what she needed. This was the push that took her over the edge. The indication that it was finally time to put her thoughts into actions.

Before they left this party, she would put Louisa to shame and get the guy because nobody messes with Elizabeth Delgado and gets away with it.

Z walked out of the bathroom and sat on her stool. She ordered a bottle of Budweiser. She answered the others worried questions. She told Syd what she was going to do. Syd told her to destroy that bitch. Z downed her beer. She glared at the back of Louisa's head. She stood up. Made her way to the stand in front of Louisa and Sky. She stood arms crossed with her weight on one leg.

"Z, what's wrong?" Sky asked; concerned.

"Yeah Z, what's wrong?" Louisa asked; not so concerned. The others spectated.

"You."

Louisa chuckled, "Well, if you don't mind, we were having a conversation."

She went to hold Sky's arm but Z grabbed it and gently placed it onto Louisa's lap.

Z went back to her original position, "Key word: 'were'. Past tense. You're not having it anymore."

"Rude." Louisa muttered.

"I don't care because all I have to say to you is that you're a…"

Everybody watched on in shock as Z came up with a long list of creative words to describe her distaste for this girl.

"And you need to fuck off to doucheville," she turned her attention to Sky, "as for you."

Sky looked scared.

Z took a breath, she was going to do this, "I like you. You like me. Can we just cut the crap and be together because I am tired of constantly feeling like I have to hide what I feel it's exhausting, especially when 'that one'," She points to Louisa, "is constantly trying to get in the way."

Her whole body felt freer because now she had let it all out. Now she just had to see his reaction.

Sky kept a straight face. He got up and stood in front of the girl who had just confessed her feelings.

"That took a lot of balls. I like that in a girl." He smiled.

"Do you like a potty mouth?" She smirked.

"Oh, definitely." He returned her smirk. The couple gazed into each other's eyes when, suddenly, Bridge broke into a fit of coughs.

"Dude are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think there's something stuck in my throat." Bridge croaked. Jack began to slap Bridge's back until he spluttered out, "Kiss." He looked up with a goofy grin.

Syd chimed in, "Yes I definitely agree, you two need to kiss."

Bridge, Syd and Jack all began to chant, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss"

The yellow and blue ranger shrugged at each other.

And their lips locked.

Their kiss was amazing and awesome and fantastic and just everything they wished it would be.

Nothing could stop it.

"No, no, no. This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening!"

Louisa jumped out of her chair. She was freaking out.

"No, no."

"Louisa, sit down." Syd said while rolling her eyes.

"No! I will not sit down, this was not supposed to happen! She can't have him! She can't win! He is supposed to me mine!"

"Actually," Bridge began, "someone can't be yours unless you buy them as property which is illegal. Even if you don't want to buy him, the way you said 'mine' seemed really possessive and-

Louisa released a guttural scream and charged at the still kissing couple. Simultaneously, Sky stepped back and pulled Z closer to him. At that moment, Louisa leaped but, of course, missed them and ended up diving head first into the bartender and they both collapsed on the ground.

Only a few people turned to see the commotion at the bar the rest were still too interested with the DJ.

"I think she's knocked out." Syd said.

"Meh, does anyone really care." Jack replied.

The pink and green rangers agreed and the three of them fell into a humorous conversation about what Sky and Z as a couple would be like.

When the infamous couple finally broke apart they were both gleaming stupidly. They began to sway; lost in the intoxicating feeling of love.

"Hey Z?"

"Yeah Sky."

"Do you know the three stooges over there have been calling us 'Zky'."

"Yes."

"Do you like?"

"Oh no, oh god no. Like if they ever say Zky again, I will duplicate and give each of them a double wedgie."

Sky burst out laughing, "That would be fun to watch."

The group then hears some familiar lyrics:

_**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top**_

_**She's got a body like an hour glass, it's ticking like a clock**_

"Ohmigosh I love this song!" Z exclaimed, letting go of her boyfriend.

"Yay," Syd clapped gleefully, "let's go dance." She grabbed Z's hand.

"You can't dance to this song Syd."

"Watch me." Syd started to drag her best friend to the dancefloor when she called back, "You guys are gonna want to come because some other boys might try steal us away."

"Not on my watch." Sky progressed towards the two girls, he put his arm protectively around Z's shoulder.

The other boys and Syd got to the dancefloor before Sky and Z.

"Don't worry Sky, I just got you and I'm not letting go anytime soon."

**Awwwww. That ending tho. Just kidding I don't know if it was good or not it's really up to you guys. Thanks for sticking around to read this story, I know you've had to wait like seven fricking months for it and I hope it was worth it. Thanks to those who have messaged me to ask if I was okay, a lot has happened to me this past year and I really appreciate your support.**

**I do plan on writing more stories, in fact I still need to finish my other story Sleeping Rose (sorry about that). As you can already see, any stories I write will not be regularly updated. I think I should start writing the whole story and then uploaded them chapter by chapter instead of doing it as I go along.**

**In case you don't know what song I made reference to it was 'Misery Business' by Paramore. Really good song and I thought it kind of fit with how my story turned out. Also, in case you didn't realise, I DO NOT OWN ANY ACTUAL THINGS THAT I HAVE MENTIONED IN MY STORY I'M NOT RICH LIKE THAT. The only thing I do own is the Mega Bitch (Louisa) but even then I don't want to believe that I own such a horrible character.**

**You guys are all awesome, I love you all and I hope you read my other stories. For now, Live long and prosper (I think that's a Star Trek quote, I don't know, I don't** **even like Star Trek) (Please no hate)**

***As CinemaSins would say: 'Roll Credits'**


End file.
